<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eternity by TheRealLifeCath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482025">An Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLifeCath/pseuds/TheRealLifeCath'>TheRealLifeCath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly fluff, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, kinda sexy times, mention of Yennefer, this is really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLifeCath/pseuds/TheRealLifeCath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sufferings, the hardships, the chaotic long hours and restless days of being a Witcher meant emotions like peace, happiness, contentment were rarities. </p><p>But right now, in this moment, Geralt is content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short and sweet little fic, I wanted to write. Idk if it’s even good, barely proofread, I’m tired man, it’s been a long year... </p><p>Hope this helps anyone feeling a bit exhausted and down too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt has rare moments when he’s content. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sufferings, the hardships, the chaotic long hours and restless days of being a Witcher meant emotions like peace, happiness, contentment were rarities. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But right now, in this moment, Geralt is content. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier is playing his lute, fiddling around the chords, muttering lyrics, writing them down, changing them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s seated between Geralt’s legs, his back against Geralt’s, head pressing lightly into the Witcher’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They are in bed, naked, still sweaty and tired from their </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>fun</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">and Geralt couldn’t feel any more peaceful and warm than he does. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier fits into his body like a missing piece to his puzzle, easily setting all Geralt’s nerves alight, whilst creating an endless series of flutters in his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love my name, if you need, take it... feed thee...” Jaskier mutters, halting his plucking of chords as he struggles with the next lyrics. “Feed my soul, dear heart don’t break it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier furiously scribbles down the lyrics into his notebook before returning to plucking his lute delicately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you writing about?” Geralt mumbles, ducking his head to press gentle, open mouthed kisses onto Jaskier’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bard sighs contently, “You my dear Witcher, the love of my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt buries his head into Jaskiers neck, breathing in the maple scent, as his heart aches, and his eyes sting with tears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He refuses to cry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nevertheless the words get to him, hit him the heart and the mind with full force, creating an uneven rhythm in his breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does the lyrics mean?” Geralt lifts his mouth slightly so his words aren’t muffled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The first line means take my name, my label, my strength, my heart in yours if need be,” Jaskier explains, voice a soothing melody to Geralt’s sore heart. “The second line means to care for me, but to take care in yourself as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt’s cheeks burn, and he nuzzles his nose into the bard’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm,” He doesn’t know how else to answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The overwhelmingly warm thoughts gushing through mind and his veins, don’t reach his mouth, he can’t articulate the words. He’s positively lost as how to reply, to give back the same love through spoken dialect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead he knows actions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows how to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">show </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Jaskier the love he feels, he knows how to make the bard pant and sigh, to plead and beg, to scream and moan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt knows how to make Jaskier feel good, knows the sensitive spots, and the tender skin - he knows how to make the bard demand pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also knows how to calm him, to rest his thudding heart through soft kisses and gentle touches. He knows how to comfort him, through warm embraces and fingers through hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt isn’t good with words. Hasn’t been since the trials.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">knows</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> actions, <em>knows</em> his </span>
  <span class="s2">bard</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s your mind, dear heart?” Jaskier asks, breaking through Geralt’s thoughts, now fully occupying the space in his brain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt hums, and presses more open mouthed kisses to Jaskier’s neck, trailing his lips up the smooth skin, coming to suck at the sensitive spot behind the bard’s ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier’s hands falter on his lute, a moan dragging out from his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt licks the skin, nibbles at his earlobe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In return, Jaskier angles his head to the side, baring his neck to Geralt, as his grip loosens on his lute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt has also found that he knows how to distract the bard better than anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Melitele’s tits Geralt, that feels... </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">,” Jaskier whines. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt continues sliding his lips down the bard’s neck, sucking another hickey into his skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier’s breaths are coming out in heavy pants now, and he chucks his lute aside on the bed - his notebook and quill following suit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If this is my praise for my poetic lyrics now, maybe I might write every song about your beautiful heart,” Jaskier says, breathless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt hums in response, sliding his hands down from Jaskier’s waist to his thighs - the soft graze making Jaskier squirm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Geralt...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier huffs and moves, turning around in Geralt’s arms and straddling the Witcher, grinding his pelvis down over his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s another thing he’s learnt; Jaskier is downright impatient, and when he knows what he wants, he doesn’t wait. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So impatient,” Geralt mumbles, returning to kissing his neck, his collarbone, his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier groans, rutting up against Geralt with heady, breathless whimpers falling from his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your fault, you do things to me... you’re the most intoxicating person I’ve ever met... all you had to do was look at me and I was gone, lost on you, absolutely, positively hooked.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt hates that he can’t catch up - that Jaskier spews so much loving words, like he can’t control the vomit of poetic affections, whilst Geralt struggles to even say </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">those three words</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surprised you weren’t this impatient in Posada,” Geralt, instead responds with a quip, a tease. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier huffs a breathless laugh, the sound vibrating in Geralt’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dear, you forget, you walked away... I may be impatient, let’s face it - hornier than most -“ Geralt chuckles at that. “But I’m not feral, I follow consent my love. Was not about to pursue a soft soul who clearly wasn’t interested.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Soft soul</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">Now where does Jaskier even get those words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was interested,” Geralt mutters, hands gripping Jaskier’s waist tight, slowing the bard’s thrusts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier for a moment, whines in protest, before forgetting it completely when Geralt sucks his left nipple into his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you don’t have to lie, you clearly weren’t, which is fine, but you needn’t lie. My advances were... pathetic to say the least, and I do understand I can have rather bad first impressions on some folk,” Jaskier loops his arms over Geralt’s shoulders, sliding his hands into stark white hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt grabs hold of Jaskier’s waist and turns them around, lying Jaskier down beneath him in one swift motion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier grins up at him, eyes bright, cheeks flushed - gorgeous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I </span>
  <span class="s2">was</span>
  <span class="s1"> interested. Not good at reading flirtations... you... thought it was impossible for someone like you to even jokingly flirt with someone like me,” Geralt does his best to voice his thoughts, needs Jaskier to know that he did want him too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier stares up at him with shining blue eyes, lifts a hand and runs it through Geralt’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone like me?” He asks, voice soft, gentle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt looks away, runs a hand down Jaskier’s side, grazing his knuckles over the bard’s hipbone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier shivers in response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... someone as gorgeous, someone as bright, as warm, as perfect as you...” Geralt mumbles, cheeks flushing pink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier watches carefully, taking Geralt’s hand in his and pressing his lips to the back of the Witcher’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone like you meaning?” Jaskier presses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt looks him in the eye, finds no pity, no rejection, no disgust, just awe, adoration, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">love</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A Witcher.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier’s eyebrows pinch, and his eyes go watery. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifts his hands, takes Geralt’s face in them, and kisses Geralt breathless, licking into his mouth until the Witcher moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My love, I... well you’ve rendered me speechless... for one to believe that </span>
  <span class="s2">I, </span>
  <span class="s1">a foolish bard with average looks -“ Geralt scoffs and Jaskier ignores him. “Is out of your league... downright insane thought. But for you to believe that who you are would be the reason for my heart to not ache for yours - unfathomable on my part.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt stares, tries to find the lie in Jaskier’s eyes, in his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dear, my </span>
  <span class="s2">love, </span>
  <span class="s1">you aren’t a monster, aren’t a hideous beast like the ones you slay. People told me you were, spread rumours about Witcher’s, and their relatability to beasts... but my god you... you snatched my heart the second I saw you in that corner, been falling every day since.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt moves, burying his head into the crook of Jaskier’s neck, trying to halt the tears brewing in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s too much emotion in his heart, filling his chest, making his throat ache and his nose tingle with coming tears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hates emotion, can’t stand it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my dear heart,” Jaskier speaks softly, as he loops his arms around Geralt’s neck, running one hand through his hair, and the other running a soothing pattern on his back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt can’t remember ever being so loved. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yennefer didn’t touch him like this, didn’t speak to him like this, didn’t love him as deeply as this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels safe in Jaskier’s arms, a feeling he hasn’t felt in what feels like an eternity.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want me to expand on this tell me and I will.</p><p>EDIT: My singer/songwriter ass wrote the whole song Jaskier sings a bit of in this. Because well I was bored... no one asked for this but here:</p><p>Love my name, if you need take it<br/>Feed my soul, dear heart don’t break it<br/>Warm my bones, please don’t fake it<br/>If I am weak, ensure I make it</p><p>Cause my heart<br/>It will beat for an eternity<br/>Here we start <br/>A long path, a journey </p><p>Cry my love, tears dance upon my skin<br/>Someone, hurt you, now where to begin<br/>Feel strong, I’m here, see me, I’m here<br/>If your tired, weak, baring nothing left<br/>Then I will hold you, until you have the strength <br/>You aren’t supposed to carry your heart alone</p><p>Be thy self, cherish your flaws dear<br/>Authentic words, tell the truth here<br/>If you fall down, with help, I’m near<br/>Fail again, don’t be afraid of fear</p><p>Cause my heart<br/>It will beat for an eternity<br/>Here we start <br/>A long path, a journey </p><p>Cry my love, tears dance upon my skin<br/>Someone, hurt you, now where to begin<br/>Feel strong, I’m here, see me, I’m here<br/>If your tired, weak, baring nothing left<br/>Then I will hold you, until you have the strength <br/>You aren’t supposed to carry your heart alone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>